Titan of the Moon
by aquarternote
Summary: Phoebe Wilson started out as a mere fan.  But when her reality mixes with the world of Percy, can she keep up and be a hero like her favorite fictional character?
1. I was Seduced by My Teacher

I just finished reading "The Lost Hero" in my Percy Jackson marathon. I was completely thrilled for the series gets better and better. Unfortunately, "The Son of Neptune" won't be out until this fall. Fall. It seems like waiting forever! I put the book down and laid down on my bed looking up the ceiling. I didn't realize how tired my eyes were after days of nonstop reading. Or maybe not so nonstop—I would occasionally put whatever I'm reading down for a short trip to the bathroom or some snacks. I rarely slept and I skipped school a couple of days just to read. And now, Rick Riordan is asking me to wait until fall.

I'm Phoebe Wilson or at least one of those girls called Phoebe Wilson. In my entire life, I've never been so unique. There's always a Phoebe, a Wilson or a Phoebe Wilson around one way or another. I study in a prestigious school somewhere in the middle of nowhere as a fifth grader. I'm only fourteen though or so I think.

I live alone in the house of my aunt who passed away last winter. Actually, she disappeared much like my dad. But I was used to it so I didn't even bother looking for her. Yes, I did say much like my dad. He left me when I was three. A few days later, my aunt found me locked up in our own house and my dad was nowhere to be found. That is probably why I liked the Percy Jackson series. It makes me feel better knowing I'm not the only one left by everyone else. Of course, I'm nothing like them—again, or so I thought.

For the first time in three days, I came out to greet the warm sunshine. It won't be too long until summer vacation starts and I would have to find a summer job soon. The Glendale Academy has scholarship slots that help those like me who cannot afford to study. We are given allowance every month which I use for my everyday needs. However, that does not include vacations. And thus, to feed myself, I have to work every vacation.

Upon entering the school premises, I went towards the lockers walking as fast as I could without running. I really couldn't tell why but it's probably my Sheila instincts telling me I should make a run for it. You see, Sheila is the stereotypical popular girl every school has. She's not really pretty but she is filthy rich. She's the captain of the cheer leading squad and the drama club. Typical. She likes backstabbing the other cheerleaders and making fun of the scholars (which includes me). To top that, she hates me. I don't know why. She just does.

I marched towards my locker and got everything I needed before going to our first class-Math. I have always been good in Math. Our teacher, Mr. Lee, proved to be an excellent teacher. Today however, I found myself wondering if he could be anything like Mr. Dodds like what happened during the field trip of Percy's school. But I didn't hate him. He was fair and funny he might even pass as Chiron.

I sat up front like I always do. I looked around and saw the same faces. Deep inside, I knew part of me hoped I'd see something like an empousa instead of a classmate or probably a Cyclops. I sighed. Percy Jackson really got to me. It was actually the only book I have ever finished. I'd like to say it's because I'm dyslexic but I'm not. I'm just plain lazy. Besides, it will make my English teacher Ms. Ricks happy and that is like the last thing I'd ever want to do.

I paid attention to everything Mr. Lee taught and I'm not boasting but I am quite sure I understood it very well. I didn't take notes. I just kept my eyes on what he is scribbling on the board and my ears were focused on his explanations. Okay, so maybe I wasn't that concentrated. Occasionally, I would look at Mr. Lee's warm brown eyes and his curly hair which makes it hard for me to fail him. He is the only one in the school who thinks I deserve to be here and that I am as good as everybody else even without a family. Yeah, he sounds very much like that centaur to me.

Next stop was English. I wasn't very enthusiastic about it. I'd skip it if only doing that won't get me into trouble. I was never good in English. It took me longer to understand essays and such as compared to others. And it doesn't help when your teacher is just waiting for you to trip and embarrass yourself just so she can embarrass you more.

I was trying not to think about her when my friend Alice tapped my shoulder. She was so late she had to skip the first class.

"Great. Now I have a hell lot of detention I might as well set camp there!" she exclaimed in frustration. Last time, she was given a week of detention because of throwing an eraser in the face of one of our classmates who kept on throwing paper airplanes at her.

We entered the Math lab together a few minutes late. Ms. Ricks looked at me with pure hatred but I don't think it's because we came in late. I personally think it's because I dared show my face again after three days of heaven she must have felt. Our mistake was stopping by the door waiting for her verdict on both of us. As expected, we were both found guilty.

"Ms. Wilson", she said in a very calm you're-not-getting-away-with-this-and-you're-so-dead manner. She would go on smoothly (and coldly) if only Clandestine Wilson didn't raise her hand inquiringly. Oh, namesakes.

"Ms. Phoebe-Wilson. Meet me in the faculty lounge during lunch. You alone. Unless of course, you can bring your parents with you."

I felt a strong urge to grab a chair and rearrange her face with it. But I knew well that it wouldn't help. She'd still get what she wants. If only I could manipulate the Mist around her. I dragged my feet towards my seat and took a pen and paper out. I didn't intend to listen to her endless blabber about endless authors and all. Instead I started doodling.

I began scribbling lines forming some kind of path. It wasn't exactly pretty but I somehow knew there was more sense to it so I went on. It became dull and gloomy. Death was written all over it. I was drawing idly. I didn't know what I was doing. It was my imagination taking over. I started drawing Ms. Ricks. I felt a smile in my face. It would have looked weird but the class laughed simultaneously probably because of a joke shared by our _dear _teacher. Sweet serendipity.

I went on. Revenge is sweet. I gave Ms. Ricks a donkey leg and a prosthetic one for the other to make a pair with blazing hair and sharp eyes. I made her a trying-hard enchantress. Unknowingly, I started drawing two more figures on the act of descending down the path I have drawn just to avoid Ms. Ricks. Instead of falling heads over heels for her, the two figures preferred to run towards their end which laid beneath them in what seemed to be the Underworld. I couldn't blame them. Had I been in their place, I would have severed my head toss it to Cerberus for him to play with and head towards the Fields of Punishment for eternal damnation. All that would have sounded better than being seduced by creepy old Ms. Ricks.

The joke seemed funny to me but I am quite sure Ms. Ricks didn't find the picture hilarious. Maybe if she looked at it from behind where nothing is visible, she would laugh or even giggle but she didn't. She picked up the paper and her eyes widened suggesting pure loathing and rage. The class was already dismissed so I thought I should make a run for it but my feet were heavy like lead.

"We will _talk_ about this later", she said sternly.

Oh great. We'll chat. I tried giving Alice a SOS look and she returned a no-thank-you face. Oh, joy. More trouble for me.

The bell rang announcing lunch. I ran immediately to the faculty lounge in an attempt to lighten the mood between me and my favorite teacher Ms. Ricks. She greeted me with a smile that seemed to say, "Come on, now. We're going to _talk._" I gulped.

I've been here a couple of times and it still hasn't changed. There was a long sofa that leaned on the wall. Across the room directly in front of the sofa, there's a small television on top of small cabinet with glass doors that housed numerous CD's. There were songs and movies as well as educational videos. There was also a counter nearby where they prepare coffee and snacks. A water dispenser was around the corner behind the counter just beside the mini refrigerator which was also beside the sink. Only the two of us where in here judging from the silence that only broke when either she or I spoke. Great. A private chit chat. I am so pathetic; my first lunch date would be with a female English teacher who hated my guts. Yeah, very funny. If only it wasn't literally taken.

"Who are your parents, honey?" she asked after making me take a seat beside her. She offered me some coffee which I denied hoping that was to prolong my life.

"I beg your pardon?" I answered defensively. She knew I was left by my parents. How should I know who they were? Oh, wait. My father was the sister of my aunt. Does that sound reasonable? Their surnames must have been Wilson one way or another. Helpful enough?

"Oh, so you'd be the damsel in distress? How _ironic_."

Okay. I knew I must have freaked out too much because I ran towards the door. Part of me wanted to scream but my voice was too frightened to go out and be heard. The fact that the door was locked and I have no other way out must have contributed that.

She held my shoulder so tight for one second there; I thought it was going to snap. She inched closer-so close I can feel her breath go in and out of her system. She held my hair and pulled it down to one side exposing my neck which she, err, licked. Yes, she licked it. I closed my eyes and tried not to think of what was happening. _Hey, Cerberus, want another head to play with? It's not a big red ball but you can crush it between your teeth! _I remembered the drawing.

"So the drawing was actually a picture showing something you really have done, huh?" I asked. Don't ask me why. I was acting on impulse here.

"What do you think?" answered Ms. Ricks in a voice that was supposedly seducing except I'm also female.

"It was _all_ true except for the appearance part." I sounded so brave, it almost fooled me.

"No, darling. It's _all_ true. Including the appearance part."

She pinned me against the wooden door and mumbled "I'll offer some of the food after I eat" in some language. Normally, one would have been shocked to find hidden talents revealing themselves for the first time but in this situation, I guess I have better things to think of. One, how to get this psycho teacher off me and two, how to stay alive while I think of the first one.

Turns out, I didn't have to do something and moreover, there was nothing I could have done anyways. Someone on the other side of the door was trying to unlock it. I was thankful for that. But the moment he or she opened it, the door swung open and going after my head which knocked me down. At least Ms. Ricks let go of me and thus, I safely lay on the floor. I was still conscious. In fact, my eyes were still open. But I was far to dizzy to move a muscle. All I saw was Ms. Ricks' legs which were very much similar to what I have drawn. The other one was furry while the other shone like a medal given during Recognition Day. Her face was all blurred to me. But as far as I can see, she's not even wearing teacher's uniform anymore. And the one who came in. I couldn't see his face clearly. But he fought Ms. Ricks. He did some kind of magic and yellow powder filled the room. It was so bright I passed out.


	2. Percy Jackson is Fictional

I woke up in a room which wasn't mine. I looked around and a couple of girls my age wearing orange shirts and a centaur unmistakably. I gasped. _No way. Seriously?_

"Where am I?" I asked. I sat up and felt a slight throb on my forehead. Then I recalled the door attacking me. Right.

"You're in Camp Half-Blood", answered the centaur.

_Camp Half-Blood. The orange shirts. A centaur in front of me. Am I dreaming or something? _I looked at the centaur. He was a big guy who also happens to be a white stallion waist down. Chiron, I thought. Questions filled my head. Is this really happening? I thought of Ms. Ricks.

"Ms. Ricks. She's…she's not a mere mortal, is she?" Mortal. I never thought I could use those words so casually. And now, if he answered me as though I asked a fair question and didn't make me wear a straitjacket, this would officially be the best dream in my life. Okay. Maybe not the best. My dream number one would have to be that dream I had wherein I was with Percy dancing a slow dance. In that dream, Annabeth Chase did not exist.

"She's an empousa, my dear", he answered.

Empousa. Kelli? She's a vampire? This day just gets better and better. Going back to Ms. Ricks, so she's an empousa. How can I not know this? She was going to suck blood out of me and I couldn't do anything about it. If that guy, whoever he is, didn't come to my rescue, I would have been dried fertilizer by now. Wait. That guy.

"Who was that guy who saved me? Was he Percy by any chance?"

"Why in the name of Delphi do all new campers look for a Percy Jackson?" he said doing a face palm.

"What? So Percy isn't real? You're not Chiron?" That dream wherein I was dancing with Percy along slow music crumbled down under my feet.

"Yes, I'm Chiron. Still training heroes. But I have never heard of that Percy before", answered Chiron sounding a little irritated.

"You act as though she is the first one, Chiron", interjected a young lad with messy blond hair and purple bloodshot eyes. He had a wonderful smile that was enough to make the world go round. Plus, he was 6 feet tall.

"Do handle this one, Pollux", said Chiron. He was about to leave but there was something I needed to ask.

"The drawing!" I yelled after him before he could get out of the door. And he did look back.

"Pardon?"

"The drawing! Ms...I mean the empousa. There were two men heading towards the Underworld as though it was their last resort. She was scaring them. She told me it was all true. What was that about? How did I know about that?"

"I'd take care of this one", Pollux retorted before Chiron could say anything in reply.

Chiron nodded and headed out. Pollux then looked at the other campers who were with us in the room. Like Chiron, they looked at me, turned to Pollux, nodded and left. I couldn't help stare at Pollux' eyes. They were bloodshot and I found myself what made them look that way. I have green eyes and blond hair which is probably common around here but I've never seen purple eyes. It's natural, isn't it? If it is, then I can officially say he's beautiful.

"Some stories say the empousa scared Dionysus and his slave Xanthias down the underworld. In some stories, Dionysus came down there to bring Semele back to life. Dionysus is my father, by the way", he said smoothly.

I tensed. Not the best topic to acquaint each other. Then I managed to ask, "So what cabin is this?"

He laughed a little, much to my amusement. "We're in the Apollo Cabin. They have treated you here. Are you feeling alright now?"

"Oh, uh, thanks for saving me back there."

"I was destined to save you. No big deal." He was destined to save me? Oh my gods! (I learned that expression from Annabeth Chase. Just thought I'd give it a try) Destiny? It made my heart pound. Its beating so fast I feel like disintegrating in front of him. Wait, am I really supposed to think of this kind of things right here, right now? I must be out of my mind. He's like my cousin or something! But then again, the concept of family never is something that concerned me my whole life.

"So, can you tell me why I'm here?" This question is serious. I am confused, anxious, crushing and nervous all at the same time. It's like flipping a pancake in front of the guy of your dreams and suddenly the pancake is either stuck on the ceiling or right on top of your head and you wouldn't bother look because you know whatever the answer is, it's still embarrassing.

"You're here then maybe you're part of the Great Prophecy. How old are you?" He answered as though he was so used to answering this kind of questions.

"I'm 15. What's the Great Prophecy?"

"And you haven't been claimed? Oh, boy. Maybe tonight, at dinner or around the campfire. I'm not sure you're ready to hear that. It'll mess up your head", he explained patting me on the head. My cheeks burned red.

He walked away and took a peak outside. A few more moments and the children of Apollo came back in.

"Would it be okay if I showed her around?" he asked.

"Yeah, she's good as new", answered a girl with long brown hair and hazelnut eyes.

He extended his hand towards me and he gave me a tour around the camp. The cabins were arranged forming the last Greek letter omega like in the book and it's pretty much the same thing. The camp borders, climbing wall, dining pavilion, stables and all the rest are there. For our last stop, we went to the armory. He's going to make me choose a weapon that I will carry around with me or make someone from the Athena Cabin to do the choosing for me.

Sure enough, there was a blond girl with gray eyes by the armory. She wore the same orange camp shirt and a beaded necklace. Could she be Annabeth Chase? Oh, great. This world didn't grant me Percy but it left the perfect Annabeth Chase with me. But then she had hand-and-a-half swords instead of a knife with her.

"Who...who are you?" I forgot about my manners.

"I am not Annabeth Chase. My name is Annalisa Caught", she answered in an irritated tone.

I apologized and her frown turned into a smile. "No big deal. I get that a lot. It seems as though Rick had me in my mind when he wrote about Annabeth."

"Rick?"

"Yeah, well you see, the creator of that book that brought has twice as many demigods from around the world, _is also _a demigod. Rick Riordan is a son of Apollo. You see, demigods have been attracted to the series because their instincts tell them of what they really are. When a demigod reads the book, someone in the camp dreams of that demigod and his location. When a mortal reads it, well nothing much happens", explained Pollux.

"But demigods were supposed to be dyslexic. They won't bother reading it much more understand its contents!" I protested.

"Oh no, we're not dyslexic. It was just something Rick added for the sake of his child who had dyslexia and ADHD", answered Annalisa.

"But for the record, Greek is used in his stories. Somehow, when you read about Percy Jackson's stories, you're subconscious brain is given the message to contact the camp. And that is why campers have dreams that lead us to finding children of the Greek gods. However, the number of demigods to be rescued have increased too much that satyrs are no longer enough to handle it so some demigods like me help", added Pollux.

"You okay?" asked Annalisa. She probably noticed confusion in my face.

"I really wish I could begin from scratch understanding these things. I mean, sure, the novel's great and it helped me keep up but differences really blow my mind up", I confessed.

"I'm sure you are. Do you have some kind of question that you'd want to ask before I choose a weapon for you?" Annalisa said sweetly.

"Yeah. Pollux? You said you were destined to save me and this is all part of the Great Prophecy. How did you know _it was me_?"

"Well, I dreamed of you. But not as whom you are now. I dreamt of you with the goddess of wise counsel, Phoebe", he retorted.

"My name is Phoebe."


	3. Unusually Punctual Moon

Pollux and Annalisa sped towards the Big House much to my surprise. Sure enough, it wasn't something about my name because they must have known all about it. It's not like they have been helping me all along without even asking me my name. Curiousity forced me to follow them.

"Chiron! It was her! How come you didn't tell us?" Pollux shouted as we entered. I studied Annalisa's face and confusion reigned in her eyes.

"What's wrong, Pollux?" Chiron asked calmly though he had the I-get-it look on his face. Am I the only one in this freaking room who doesn't know what is going on?

"Her name is Phoebe! It's not just a coincidence, isn't it?" asked Annalisa.

"It's not. She is the one", answered Chiron.

"Wait! Can somebody please explain to me what is going on? I'm still here, you know", I couldn't help but say. They all looked daggers at me which made me regret ever opening my mouth.

"Yeah? Well that's the problem! You're existence!" Pollux screamed at me.

I was taken aback. In fact, the impact of his words was so powerful my feet felt the urge to turn away and take me home where no one really cares whether I stay or not. But my mind wasn't focused on walking so I ended up sitting at the sofa and allowed them to talk without my intervention. It's all okay. Let them talk about how my existence is worse than the Titan War or the second Titan War. I don't mind at all. How about discussing what kind of death I would be having while you're at it? No one cares anyways. The world would go on without me. If I fall back as it spins, it wouldn't come back for me. The world does not revolve around me. And right now, I'm being selfish.

And now that I'm finally thinking straight, I thought of how much of a jerk I have been. I shouldn't have pushed it. I saw how Pollux was so confused and bothered by something and yet I preferred to ask for my sake as someone who didn't understand as well as someone who really can't do anything about it.

I watched them discuss but I couldn't bring myself to listen. It'd only make me want to ask more question which wouldn't be answered anyways. Soon enough my vision blurred. I feel like sleeping though I'm quite aware that I am awake. I can see Chiron, Pollux and Annalisa a few meter in front of me. But once every few seconds, I see the moon shine over me. I can feel its light touch me. Then I'd go back to watching Pollux and the others. I laid my head on the armrest a little nauseated.

My consciousness probably gave in for I found myself dreaming completely. I dreamt of the moon and its faint light that somehow makes me feel better. Tears fell down my cheeks. I wanted to go there. I wanted to hide up where the moon is perched. I figured it understands me. No one wants to linger in the darkness of the night which the moon symbolizes. They all want to warm buttery sunshine that's why they close their eyes and dream of it as they wait. It's impossible but it sure is nice to have someone or at least something by your side just so you wouldn't feel so alone.

"My child, you are not alone. I'll always be here for you", a voice said coming from inside my head.

"Mom?"

"Yes. Be brave. Soon we will be together and we will never part."

"I've always wondered who you are apart from being my mother."

"You will know soon. You're a smart girl and I'm very proud of you. Your father did a good job raising you and protecting you then. It's now my turn."

"These guys from Camp Half Blood. Are they going to kill me?"

"They won't for they know they cannot. They will be obliged to take care of you. Fear not young one. They care too much for themselves they will not make such rash decision."

"Wake up", said a voice outside my dream.

I tried to ignore it and waited for my mother to say more. Her voice was music to my ears. I didn't understand what she said completely but it felt good knowing she existed. I hope it's not just my imagination. But she didn't say more. The moon started to fade and reality came slapping me in the face. Oh wait, that was Annalisa.

"Wake up, Phoebe! Wake up!" I heard her say.

"What's the matter?" I asked like nothing serious was going on a while ago and I'm no one but a girl irritated from being awaken.

"Look outside the window", Chiron said with his unusual calmness that pissed me off.

"Lady Artemis wouldn't like this", Pollux commented staring at what Chiron wanted me to see.

I got up and peaked but I saw nothing out of the ordinary. It was already evening and the moon was already up. I've been out that long? Anyways, I see some campers looking up the sky as though it shouldn't be there. Could the mist be fooling me? I rubbed my eyes but there still isn't any progress. I still couldn't figure out what they wanted me to check out.

"It's the moon", Annalisa said finally probably seeing the confusion in my face.

"What about it?" I asked innocently.

"It's three hours early", explained Chiron.

Pollux stepped away from the window and headed outside. Annalisa sat beside me and Chiron stood at the end of the sofa. They were both looking at me. I wonder why Artemis sent the moon three hours early. She was a girl in the series with auburn hair and silvery eyes. She travels and hunts with her Huntress which are all immortal lest they die in battle or fall in love. Even before I have written the Percy Jackson series (as I'd like to call it) she was my favorite goddess. No man has ever proven himself worthy of his life for me. Not even my father. Sure, my mother told me he raised me up well and he protected me but I've never really felt that. I never felt loved. His disappearance didn't really help me appreciate his existence. Pollux would have been nice but like any other guy, he's just another loser waiting for the perfect moment to screw up. That he did today.

"What was your dream about?" Chiron was studying me. I can feel his eyes pierce through me as if searching for a secret.

"I don't what you're talking about", I answered unknowingly. I don't know why.

Annalisa told me I could stay in the Hermes cabin and she'd take me there. I refused. I told her I wanted to sleep with the oracle. I thought it was a crazy idea but they agreed to it. They told me it's a good idea. The curse of Hades was lifted a long time ago by some Rachel Dare-like the one in the book. But she's no longer the oracle. A Moira Parcae is the new oracle. There's a small cabin beside the Big House where the Oracle stays. She gladly took me in but I kept my distance.

I was isolating myself. It was pretty obvious but not that suspicious. It's not like I'm going to betray them but my instincts tell me not to trust anyone in this camp after what Pollux said. He didn't say directly but I am quite sure he wants me dead-or at least he'd rather have me boarding Underworld than be around here where everyone he cares about are. He just had to say it. And guess what? No one took it back. No one apologized. No one consoled me telling me that's not what he meant. It was like no one heard. Why? 'Cause no one cares about what a nobody feels. Unfortunately for them, I have a strong feeling everything is going to change and after that change, I wouldn't be that much of a nobody after all. Sweet revenge is made of sacrifices to feed their regrets.


	4. I am a DemiTitan

I was walking along a beautiful garden bathed with moonlight. It was such a beautiful and peaceful place. Midnight flowers bloomed filling the air with sweet fragrance. I sniffed the air letting it fill my rather grateful lungs. Breathing has never felt any better. I walked around studying the place. It was really exquisite.

There was a fountain that stood like majesty somewhere in the garden. I know. I can see the top which spurts out water gracefully. The sight of it seemed to have me hypnotized for I was drawn towards it. I found myself in the middle of a maze but I was I was out near the fountain in no time. I gasped. My mother was there. She was as gorgeous. She had auburn hair with eyes so silver it reminded me of Artemis. But I know it's her. This is not the first time I've seen her in my dreams. She looked at me and smiled faintly. Something was wrong. Her eyes were glum and all. Something was bothering her for sure. But I didn't know and I was too stupefied to ask.

"You are indeed wise", she said making hand gestures so I would take a seat beside her. I know she is my mother but I somehow felt so honoured.

"I am all confused. Not really a good sign if you want wise", I said unknowingly. But it was true.

I thought she'd be offended but she wasn't. In fact she laughed faintly.

"Why is it that I feel so uncomfortable in Camp Half Blood?" I asked changing the topic.

"You do not belong there. Why ask me? It's your own self. You would know better", she didn't sound like she was really curious. She was testing me.

"But it's not for me to understand. I don't even know what is going on. I was hoping you can tell me", I answered trying to sound as polite as possible.

"Your father indeed raised you well. You're not a demigod. You're a demi-titan. Your father, he had the most beautiful smile." I can see from her eyes that she was reminiscing her times with dad. I couldn't help but smile.

"And I see you've inherited that."

I felt my cheeks turn red hot and there was nothing I could have done to hide it. But then, I figured there were questions that I need to ask. There were a heap of questions I needed to ask.

"Mom, what is the difference between a demigod and a demi-titan? Percy never met a demi-titan in his adventures. What does that make me?"

She laughed. She was laughing so hard I felt like I was the joke. But it was amazing to hear her like that. It was ecstatic even. I've never heard my dad laugh like that before.

"You are more powerful than any demigod since you're technically a cousin to the Gods. You're Artemis' aunt for crying out loud! Yes, and of course Apollo too."

"Then why do I feel so unwelcomed in Camp Half Blood?"

"My dear, take it from Rick's works. The more powerful an Olympian is, the more monsters they attract. Chiron must have foreseen this when the moon attempted to cheer you up with its presence and he didn't want to put the whole camp I jeopardy. But I claim you my dear. And no one would dare cross a titan and suffer the great consequences", she explained.

So the moon was trying to cheer me up? How cool is that? Eat that Hollywood. Eat that! Titan. Titan. Then I recalled the "The Last Olympian". There, a war was cooked between gods and titans and their children were caught in between. I wonder if Titans are indeed capable of such destructions. They haven't been afraid of hurting mortals. And as far as I' concerned I'm as mortal as anybody else there.

"Rick's works are fictional. They were published and made a best seller by the gods so the news of Camp Half Blood would spread. I heard he is to release a new series so that the Roman children would have a place that would welcome them."

"Do you have a Roman counterpart?"

"Oh, I don't think so. I am a Titan not a mere goddess. You can say gods are only part titan like you. Only, they are immortal because a greater part of them is Titan. After all, their parents are both immortal."

"What do I have to do now? Can I find my father?"

"In due time, my wise one. In due time", she answered with her voice fading farther and farther away. I ran towards it desperately trying to catch up but I just couldn't reach her.

"In due time", Moira said beside me. Her eyes were of the same colour as my mother which really bothered me. _Moira's eyes were black._

"Are…are you okay?" I asked in fright.

"You're the daughter of a Titan?" she asked me. Her eyes are back to normal.

"Yes, and no one, I mean NO ONE is to find out", I told her angrily. She was eavesdropping on my dream and didn't feel so good.

"They know all about it-Chiron, Pollux, Annalisa, Dionysus and me. There was a prophecy saying we'd have to help you to keep our borders up. If something happens to you in your stay here, the borders will give in and let every single monster devour the camp", she explained.

"Why?"

"Phoebe is the reason why Apollo and Artemis take turns maintaining the border. If we anger her, she'd let them free of their duties and only their children will be safe. Then, it'll start a war among the gods."

"Smart move, mom." I whispered. And I mean it. Who'd think I'd be so prioritized in here?

I went out for breakfast and I sat alongside Moira. The campers moved around me so cautiously it made me feel uncomfortable but I felt safe. That was before Pollux sat on my other side.

"What are you doing here?" I said sharply.

"I'm your personal bodyguard as assigned by my father", he answered softly. He was forced to do it. It wouldn't even be half-hearted. It was no hearted at all.

"Great. I am given a bodyguard who wants me dead. How convenient", I told him making every sarcastic word twice more powerful.

"I didn't mean it that way. The deal is unfair if you only knew", he said.

"My mother is keeping the camp safe if you promise to keep me safe in it. What's so unfair about that?" I asked and this time, it was out of complete curiosity.

"We need to find your father. But we don't know when to start and where. We need you in it. It'd be that hard to protect the daughter of a Titan in the outside world. It'll be like searching for monsters in google!" he said the simile so loud he had to stand up and make everyone turn their eyes on him.

To save him from embarrassment, Moira stood up, approached the flames and scraped a part of her breakfast. I and Pollux followed. I felt ever so grateful to my mother that I scraped off half my meal to her. As I did, I felt the touch of moonlight on my skin and once again, I feel like she's watching over me and I feel safe. I also am grateful that a quest to find my father will be done soon enough.

As we sat to our table, Moira looked at Pollux sharply as if she was expecting him to shut up after that. And he did, thank the Gods and Titans.

"I spoke of a prophecy then", Moira told me.

"_A man who is lost must be found_

_For the one who protects the grounds._

_Her flesh she sent to help all thee_

_Or to unleash a mother's fury_

_With a betrayal for one's breath_

_Judgement brought by one or all's death"_

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked in confusion.

"I really don't know the rest but whatever is going to happen, it's starting. It started from the day you arrived here", she answered glancing at Pollux then looking straight at me.

"Is that why Pollux wants me dead?"

"No, he wants and needs you alive. He just can't stand knowing there will be another loss. His brother Castor, died in our last fight. It was Kronos who brought the war upon us and Kronos is a Titan. So I think you understand his uneasiness around you", she said trying to explain Pollux' side which I understand—believe it or not.

"But I thought Rick Riordan's book is fictional?" I recalled that dream where I spoke to my mother.

"Mostly. But not entirely. Time here in camp is different than that in the outside world. A year here would be a month outside. And Rick's book was fictional 'til it happened a few weeks before the book was published. But it's not really the same thing. I understand Castor also died in the series?"

"Yeah. Same reason", I muttered loud enough for her to hear.

"Words are powerful weapons of Apollo's children", she explained.

So basically, whatever Rick wrote came true to some extent. He made Percy to symbolize demigods around the world especially the children of the Big Three and the powerful ones. And now, he's on his way to make sure the children of the Roman gods get to their camp like Greek demigods. It all came true. Demigods were attracted to it and they were able to go to camp. The camp had renovations done to accommodate all the incoming campers.

Suddenly, Pollux grabbed hold of my arm. He was pale and all.

"I think you're having a family reunion", he said as he pointed a red car sports car that scorched anything that comes too close. Apollo's car. Inside, a young girl with hazel hair and eyes silver like the moon—Artemis. A family reunion it is.


	5. I'm not a DemiTitan but I'm a Toe

Artemis got out of the car followed by a dozen girls more or less. She looked daggers at me. Unfortunately, I wasn't afraid of her. Not one bit. I'm the sister of her mother and thus, it makes me of higher rank than her. I am a half Titan for crying out loud! And I have more important matters to worry about.

Apollo gave me a relaxed smile and winked. He approached me. He was a stereotypical blonde heartthrob. Blue eyes, blonde hair, athletic build, he is the type of guy cheerleaders follow around and flirt with except they didn't recite that much haikus. No one appreciates haikus in high school.

"We need to talk, be it in a conference or a nice walk", he said. Oh, so he's in to couplets now. Still not interested.

"Should we come as well, Lord Apollo?" asked Moira. She was the oracle of Delphi, I recalled. Apollo must have known her from the day she set foot in here.

"Sure. And it's…Apollo", he answered like those trying hard commercial artists who want to be actors or actresses someday. I couldn't help but laugh.

To my surprise, Moira and Pollux joined the laughter. Apollo wasn't very pleased but he didn't look infuriated. In fact, he looked rather embarrassed. After we were through, he smiled again as though nothing happened.

"You don't laugh at a god no matter how stupid he sounds or looks like lest you want to be a guest in the Underworld. You were lucky it was only me. Had you crossed Ares, you would run to Aphrodite and beg like you've never begged before. But it's cool. As cool as I am", he warned. He probably thought he sounded too serious with his warning so he told us a small joke—it was a joke right?

He motioned for us to go to the Big House after the Hunters of Artemis were set in their cabin. The all looked amazing. Their skins were obviously sun-kissed and they had that most amazing glow. I wondered if Thalia Grace was non-fictional. But I didn't get my hopes up. Besides, we wouldn't get along anyway. Not with Artemis enraged with me.

In the big house, Artemis waited with Chiron. I sat across her confidently while Moira and Pollux took the seats on both sides of me. In a few more moments, Dionysus joined us. He smiled but I'm not quite sure to whom was he looking at. His cheeks were red and he smelled like wine. His eyes were bloodshot and that told me he was drunk.

"Where's Anne?" he asked.

"Who's Anne?" Apollo asked. Another fish to catch for him—or so he thinks.

"Annalisa? Should I call her in here?" Pollux asked politely.

"Yes. Do call her", Chiron ordered.

"And take your friend. Call Daphne, one of my Hunters", Artemis added.

Pollux took Moira with her and went out to find their respective targets. It wasn't very comforting being left here with three gods and a centaur all looking at me as if I had brought destruction among them—oh wait, I have or I would be soon enough.

"You called the moon out", Artemis accused but her tone seemed like she didn't believe it as well.

"I didn't. I didn't know what exactly happened. But Mom told me it came out because it wanted to cheer me up", I answered as innocently as possible. I used to like Artemis a lot but the way she is treating me now, I'm not quite sure my first impression lasted.

"Why does this tick you off? When you're usually soft?" interjected with another couplet.

"It's very much insulting for a mere mortal to lure the moon out", Artemis answered. I could sense from her voice that she really isn't very sure if that was the reason why.

"Hecate. The Goddess of the Darker Sky", I mentioned. I don't know why. It just came out.

"Indeed, I am not the only one who controls the moon and it does give me displeasure", she confessed. I am not shocked. The pride of some Olympians can be more powerful than they are.

"But it wasn't me. It was my mother. I wouldn't be able to do that", I said in a feeble attempt of reassuring her. As far as I'm concerned, I'm not going to compete with a goddess for the custody of the moon. The custody of me is hard enough to manage, thank you very much.

"It is true. But this occurrence is very rare. It is not every day that we receive a child of a Titan _alive_", Chiron said.

"Rare but not at all unheard of. We all know Phatheon", added Dionysus.

"He was the one who got struck by thunderbolt right? I thought he was the son of Helios?" I knew more than I was given credit for. Helios is the son-god. He was the son of Hyperion which makes him a god.

"Oh, right."

"Chiron, what do you mean by alive?" I inquired.

"Well, it is rather rare that a Titan would favour a mortal so as to have a child much more keep the child alive. They kill their mortal children just like Kronos did. I'm quite sure why but they do not keep children like the Gods", explained Chiron.

"Unless they are fragments!" Artemis stood up and studied my face. Yeah, hazel hair like hers black eyes, nothing much to see.

"But she has a father, Sis. The one Granny wants us to find?"

"But it is possible that what we're looking for isn't her father at all. Just a protector of hers probably owing Phoebe or something", said Dionysus.

"Can we send an Iris message to Phoebe, perhaps?" Chiron suggested.

"No. Mom doesn't entertain those things", I answered. I knew that? Really?

"Then Phoebe here would have to dream us some answers", Dionysus concluded.

Suddenly, Moira entered running. Her eyes were blank and every time she spoke, white fog came out of her mouth. Creepy, alright.

"Save him! Save him! Or I'll take this girl never to be replaced! Save him before it's too late!" Moira said grabbing my shoulders shaking me and taking occasional glances at Apollo.

Annalisa and Pollux were there followed by a Hunter. She was beautiful. But she had attitude. I didn't like almost instantly. Moira was back to normal but she slumped into a seat out of exhaustion. We all stared at her hoping she could explain she had just said. Who was the girl who would be taken? Me? Was it mom who was speaking through her? What on earth is going on?

"She wants us to find this man in exchange of the Oracle", Apollo said in glum voice.

"The Oracle? Why would my mom want the oracle?" I asked rather defensively.

"She gave the Oracle of Delphi to me. She gave it, she could take it back", Apollo answered.

"What is with this man that frustrates the Titan so?" asked Artemis disdainfully. I wanted to talk back and say something like: _If it were your father we're looking for, I'm quite sure your opinions would change_. But then I realized she was still a goddess and I'm a mortal. There's pretty much nothing I could do to bring her pride down.

"Lady Artemis, you have been different quite recently. Would it be a bother to tell us what is it that leaves you in discomfort?" Daphne asked. There was sincere worry in her eyes that tells me this is not the way Artemis usually is. Something is definitely wrong.

"Phoebe, we need to talk", she said sternly like those mothers on TV wherein the kid does something wrong and get scolded after school.

"I've lost composure a couple of times today. It's not something I am proud of. But I need to know why I am sent here by grandmother to find a male with a child. It insults me so that I search for a male with my Huntress", she explained.

"You know that's not true. Do you know my father?" I asked. I didn't even know how on earth did I figure out she wasn't telling the truth.

"No", she retorted quickly.

"We're under the moon, Lady Artemis. Tell me what is wrong." It was beyond evening already. The campers are preparing for dinner and then campfire.

She sighed and looked far away. I could tell she's arguing with herself on whether she'd tell me or not. It seemed very personal to her.

"Your father had the most amazing smile. And he's not a mere mortal like you. I know he hasn't been around you that much because his fragment was much more evident than yours. Coeus knew Kronos would recruit him for his Titan army. He made a fragment. I broke my own vow. No one is to know but Phoebe knew. She knew all along. Then they took him. She thinks it was me. I won't go that far", she thought out loud. It was like hearing her sleep talking. It was weird and I didn't understand a thing.

"Are you done?" I asked impatiently. She nodded.

"Now, can you tell me what you meant by all that? Pardon my rudeness but that was gibberish to me."

"I don't know what that means and I think I don't want to know. Coeus is the Titan husband of Phoebe. They both knew about Kronos' plan on recreating the Titan war and releasing Typhon. It was from Rick's book. Anyways, to make sure they won't be thrown to Tartarus in case Kronos won, they created fragments. You are a part of Phoebe. Your memories as a child were all part of the mist for you never were a child. Your father was a fragment of Coeus. He's not really your father though."

"Now, Kronos wants the both of us to pressure mom into joining the war. Then it'd be a war between gods and titans. Parents versus children. Am I getting this right?"

"Very much. You cope with it quite well, I say", she complimented.

"You had a thing for my father so mom thought you took him. That's why she wants you to find him with us and she's using Apollo to pressure you into revealing where he is?"

Another nod.

"Do you really have nothing to do with this?"

"None. The moment I realized I liked him far more than I should, I left him be. But that was also when he was taken away."

"Could we stop the war if we found him?"

"It is possible. Phoebe and Coeus are the wisest of the Titans and they could far more easily convince the others not to join the war", she said. "However, they have been insulted far enough by Ovid, Homer and the others. They were lesser Titans. They want nothing to do with this war and they will not side to anyone lest they be recognized."

I looked up at the moon. If I were a part of Phoebe, shouldn't I at least have the head to know what to do? I still don't trust the camp though I know they can't harm me. But what am I exactly? I'm not even sure I'm human! I'm just a tool. What am I supposed to do?

_Find Coeus. Find him and you'll know what to do. _

"Find Coeus", I repeated.

We went back in and found them seated quietly. Pollux had that worried look on his face that made me want to remove his face entirely. He wanted me dead and now here he is, looking at me as though he's my most precious friend. Oh, hypocrisy.

"No one is to know about the vow", Artemis whispered in my head.

I nodded in agreement. Artemis then lectured everyone about Kronos' plan to lock in another Titan war by releasing Typhon. An idea he probably got from "The Last Olympian". But he was defeated there. It was also indicated there how Typhon was defeated by the Gods while the demigods took care of the Titans. But why give it a try? Did he think he can improve his attack plan? But he was in Tartarus! Who was the body?

In the end, we decided to go forth with the quest in three days. I would be taught archery in that three days like I'm supposed to learn that quickly. Artemis left me a crossbow and a bag of arrows with indefinite supply. She told me it'll help me learn faster and the bag would refill every time I need it. It would also only appear on my shoulder when in need. Behind me, I heard Daphne grunt. This happens to be Artemis' gift to her Huntress. But I am more than a Huntress. I am Artemis' Grandmother!

During dinner time, I burned all my food since I didn't have much appetite and prayed to Phoebe. I am very confused right now and I don't know what to do. One day, I'm just an invisible student in a prestigious school and now I'm a fragment of a Titan I just met recently. Great life I'm headed towards. I wonder what part of Phoebe I make up. Probably something insignificant like a toe. Darn. I'm Phoebe Wilson, the toe of the Titan of Wise Counsel. Good stuff to share during show and tell.


	6. We Go Shopping

It was a huge library. And by huge, I mean really huge. There's got to be hundreds of floors with hundreds of shelves containing a hundred books each in there. I was in the first floor with rows of tables. I didn't think my mother would be here (oh yeah, I'm her so she's not my mother).

I walked along the hallways a little slowly. Time didn't seem to materialize in here and I'm okay with making the most out of it. The floor creaked as I stepped on it which also contributes to my slow walking. The air smelled like old books—the ones left on bookshelves for years untouched. This library seemed to be abandoned.

Then I heard another set of footsteps. It went farther away from me as time went by. So I ran after it. I didn't know where it was exactly but whoever it is, he or she knows I'm here. But that someone isn't running like I was. As I ran and checked every aisle for any sign of my hidden companion, the footsteps remained calm and playful. In fact, I could swear I hear him giggling like it was a game. Yeah, I decided he was a male because of his laugh. It was too deep to be female.

It went on and on. His laugh is louder now. Like came nearer to enjoy my feeble attempt of finding him. It was just like hide-and-seek. And I was enjoying it somehow. I laughed at myself and when I got tired, I sat on a chair and slumped. He approached and covered my eyes. I laughed.

"Oh, Coeus. Stop making fun of me", I guessed.

"The Moon Titan doesn't want to play? Oh, the whole of me would have loved to return here", he said letting go and taking a seat beside me.

"I'm going to find you. I promise", I told him before the whole dream faded.

So I fell asleep beside the window and woke up before the sun burned up my face. I looked around and it was the cabin intended for the Oracle. But Moira wasn't around. I put a sweatshirt on and went outside. It was warm and buttery sunshine that greeted me. I smiled. But I've got to find Coeus. And I know he's in a library—a library with about a hundred floors.

I didn't find Moira so I went to Annalisa. She was in this quest too. I'm sure she knows where this library is. I found her preparing for breakfast in the Athena cabin. There were others there but they didn't mind my presence. I entered and approached her.

"I need to know what the biggest library in the world is", I told her casually almost commanding. I hope she doesn't get offended or something.

"Well, the Library of Congress", she answered casually without looking at me. It totally crept me out.

"Are you okay?" I asked in concern.

"For now. But we need to find Coeus immediately! The three days we delay would be too long! Kronos has a host already!" she exclaimed looking straight at me. How I wish I didn't complain about her looking away. She looks at me as though I'm the one who can solve all this. That made me feel guilty.

"Annalisa? We have to go!" Pollux yelled as he busted the door (which I don't remember closing) open.

They ran to Chiron and instructed me to go get Daphne. Much to my surprise, she also seems to know about what worries Annalisa and Pollux so much. I tried asking her but all she did was roll her eyes over and over like I was a disgusting little worm to her instead of a toe of a powerful Titan.

When we caught up with Pollux and Annalisa, Chiron followed them with a stern face telling me he didn't want to agree and if only it weren't so urgent, we wouldn't be able to take a step beyond the borders.

"What was it?" I asked hoping at least one would answer.

"We're taking the pegasi. At least two big ones", Pollux told the group. Since when is he the group leader?

"Since when are you the group leader?" mocked Daphne. Way creepy.

Pollux didn't answer. Instead, we went to the stables and got two big horses with wings. Normally, I would have been psyched to ride those things but today was exceptional. One or all of us will die after this. The thought of it really doesn't get me thrilled.

Just as Pollux has said, we got two pegasi. There was a black one and a white one. Had I been out of trouble, I would have asked them both if they knew a Blackjack from around here somewhere. However, I'm afraid I might not be alive to meet him even after I have asked and to top that, I don't speak horse. Or do I?

"Where are they taking us?" asked the white one. It definitely startled me.

"W-w-w-wait. Why can I understand what on earth you are saying?" I asked them both. I must have looked pretty stupid then because Annalisa and the others all looked at me.

"Who is she talking to?" said the other one to his white companion. It sounded as though he was attempting a whisper but it was loud enough for me to overhear.

"I don't think I want to know", answered the white one.

"But I need you to answer me. Why can I understand you? I don't speak horse normally!" I exclaimed. I am more confused than ever. Do the toes of gods have the ability to speak to animals now? Oh, Coeus. How I wish you were right here with me. You're the only one who can understand right now.

"Are you really like, talking to me, dude? And I am so not a horse. Pegasus, baby. Look it up", the black one said probably insulted by the term horse.

"Pegasus. Whatever", I retorted rather insulted as well.

"It's probably because Phoebe, the Titan, was considered the Titan of wise counsel apart from being that of the moon. Whatever it is you needed knowing, she can answer it. So basically, you can comprehend any language at all including that of animals", Annalisa told me.

I was relieved by that. At least it was somehow acceptable and normal. I rode with Pollux while Annalisa and Daphne got aboard on one horse. I was hoping I'd be riding with Annalisa since she was female but not so much of it. Unfortunately, Pollux wouldn't leave me thinking I might fall down or do something as equally stupid like that. And Daphne wouldn't want to ride with a male because of her vows as a Huntress although I am quite sure being with a male at all was forbidden. I guess she's afraid she'll lose her immortality after a ride with Pollux. He was after all still fairly good looking.

"Where are we going?" I asked Pollux.

"Oh, she is so smart she can talk to animals but she doesn't even know where we're going", mocked Daphne. I asked Pollux, mind you. Pollux. Oh, if one of us must die, I certainly hope it's her. But somehow, I know it's not.

"Do you know where?" Annalisa asked her quizzically. Daphne fell silent.

I laughed. I heard the horses do the same. Apparently, they didn't like her very much as well. Soon, Pollux and Annalisa joined the laugh. Daphne's face turned red like a beet which made me laugh even more.

"My mother wouldn't forgive such embarrassment you bring upon her daughter", she said.

"Aphrodite", I mumbled.

"What? How did you know? I don't suppose we have told you of Daphne's background", Annalisa wondered.

"You didn't have to. Her pride is up the highest it could get, she hates those who stand superior to her and she finds herself more beautiful than anyone else. It's their common flaw", I answered smartly. Man, I am some smart toe.

Daphne reddened some more but didn't answer. That told me I am right. But then I realized I still don't know where we were headed. Daphne is right. Of all things, this is one I should know.

"We're headed towards Memphis", Pollux whispered. The distance between the flying Pegasi increased a little and the clouds were a little denser so I couldn't see Annalisa, Daphne and the hipster pegasus. That made me very uncomfortable. I wasn't a bit happy to be left alone with Pollux. But it really didn't seem like I had much of a choice.

"What are we going to do in Memphis?" I asked Pollux.

"Actually, none of us really know. Annalisa told us she saw a vision of her mom in her dream an she told her to go to Memphis."

The rest of the trip has been silent. Annalisa and Daphne probably didn't get along very well for they were just as silent as we were. Pollux was very much concentrated on his steering he found no time for a little chit chat. That was fine with me. Except for the occasional and unannounced descends that made me hold on to his waist. Then Vanilla (I found out that was the name of the pegasus we are riding) would make what seems like a laughing and teasing sound. It really helps in making me very much at ease.

We landed on a rooftop and the pegasus went back to the camp. Vanilla even gave me "tips" that was supposed to help Pollux and me. Thanks, but I want someone who prefers me alive and well.

The four of us went down the fire exit and entered the building. It turned out to be a mall. We looked around and saw nothing but mortals shopping.

"You sure we're supposed to be here?" Pollux asked. He didn't seem to like the place.

"Mother told me to go here!" Annalisa said defensively.

"Here, here? As in this place exactly?" I asked.

She looked around and I noticed tears welling up her eyes. I guess this is what happens when you doubt someone with ego as high as the Olympus. But honestly, I really don't know what we're going to do in a shopping mall. I saw Daphne walking through aisles looking at clothes she liked taking pictures of them and pictures of her with them on. At least one of us is enjoying herself. She really is a stereotypical daughter of Aphrodite.

"That's it!" I shouted a little too loud. Busy shoppers turned their heads on my direction.

"What is it?" Pollux asked somehow pissed that I attracted too much attention.

"We were here to meet someone. Someone who can aid us in our quest."

And right on cue, Daphne screamed "Mom!"

The Goddess led us to a small but fancy café somewhere inside the mall. We all sat and she ordered for us. She had brown hair and hazelnut eyes and she was gorgeous. If I were that beautiful, I probably would be vain too.

"Try not to drool, honey", she told one of us. I'm just not sure to whom was she referring to because all of us except Daphne are stunned by her mere presence.

"Do you, by any chance, know why we were tasked to meet you here, Lady Aphrodite?" I asked.

"So I can ask you to retrieve my red pearl and I could give you my hand mirror", she answered simply. Didn't know it was that easy to talk to her. I wonder why Percy found it so hard to be polite and stuff.

"Uh, a hand mirror? What for?" Pollux wondered loud enough for the Goddess to hear.

"I'm not even sure if you can get the pearl. Why don't you get it first before we talk?" the Goddess answered and we knew better than to object.

"Where can we find it?" Annalisa inquired.

"Oh, somewhere deep down the ocean. I don't know really. I'm not Athena. But I'm sure Nereus would know", said Aphrodite before vanishing to thin air.

"So how do we find him?" Daphne asked.

She didn't speak while her mom was with us. How I wish Aphrodite would accompany us all the way.

"We smell him", I answered with a grin.


End file.
